


Just Like This

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: Breathe My Love... [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Aunt Fiona is here!, Enter Snowdrop The Dragon, Let's get that sword back shall we?, M/M, Mentions of the Salisburys, still more questions than answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Healing and moving forward can be a team effort.Returning to Watford was just the beginning. Now, Simon Snow begins his path into something more.With his boyfriend, his best friend, a sword in his hand and some needed support from an unexpected Pitch, things are starting to feel just right.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Breathe My Love... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Just Like This

**Penny**

I'm not exactly sure why my mother decided to call us today. After her private conversation with Simon he'd been in a sour mood and Baz had pulled me aside to tell me about how my mother asked Simon to stand aside the fight.

He also told me about Simon asking for a sword, because of course he's not in the mood to comply…

Fighting has become second nature to him, either he wants it or not. It's been drilled into his mind by the Mage since we were kids. It's not something easy to ignore when we have an actual threat at the gates.

"So, are you going to find him a sword, or are you going to have him go search the whole of Watford for one?" I asked him. He had just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really…"

We worry about Simon and his eagerness to fight even without magic, but worrying and being able to stop him are two different things.

Besides, no matter how much Baz growls, he knows he'll do exactly what Simon asked of him.

He's not fooling anyone with the raised eyebrow and the sneer…

Simon's got him perfectly wrapped around his finger and I don't think he's completely aware of it!

I meet them outside my mother's office. (it used to be Baz's mum's office too…)

(He's got a forlorn look in his eyes.)

Simon looks at me like I should know what my mum wants from us. I don't.

"She really didn't tell you anything?" He asks anyway.

"No, Simon. She just told me to be here. She didn't tell me a thing. I know as much as any of you."

"There's no use in trying to guess what Headmistress Bunce wants, love." Baz squeezes Simon's hand and I can't help but feel overjoyed that they do seem to have found their way.

**Baz**

If Simon still possessed his magic it would be pouring out of him as it always did when he was on edge…

He's been all fidgety since yesterday, when I reluctantly agreed to help him find a sword and also convincing Penny's mum that he can help us in the fight. (I don't _want_ him to, but since when has any of this been solely about what I want?)

The timing of Headmistress Bunce calling us today was bloody awful since he was planning to take us on a hunt for the blasted sword and he's got into his mind that maybe she had guessed that to be Simon's next move, and that it might be why she wants to speak to us.

I think he's just being his usual paranoid self!

Penny knocks on the door and Simon stiffens slightly. I give his hand a gentle squeeze, running my thumb through the back of it.

Headmistress Bunce's voice welcomes us in and I prepare myself for whatever it is she wants from us…

**Fiona**

I don't think any of them expected to find me here, sitting at Mitali Bunce's desk.

Baz, as expected, is raising his eyebrow at me in his toned down 'what the fuck?' expression. Snow and Bunce however don't disappoint me with their puzzled looks. (I think Snow is slightly terrified of me…) (Not that he'll ever show it!) (He's a brave young man. Maybe one day I'll admit it to his face.)

"How did you managed to get in?" Baz asks, going directly to the point. Not one to waste time, that kid… "There's a literal siege out there!"

"How did you get in?" I counter. Because we're like that.

Snow (I'm starting to like the boy more at each passing minute) unfolds his wings with a smirk. (Getting cocky! Baz is definitely rubbing on him.) Baz crosses his arms and just nods in his boyfriend's direction like that is self explanatory!

"We'll, so did I!" I explain. I point to the window on the other side of the office and I take pleasure in seeing their expressions change into awe as they approach the full length glass to gaze on the dragon outside, flying leisurely, casting a wide shadow as she turns to show us her shimmering scaled back, as she flies by the tower.

"You came in a _dragon_?!" Baz is properly impressed now. He's always loved dragons since he was a baby. Most fire mages do. 

I guess that's why he's never complained about having a Walking Dragon as a boyfriend! (I'm almost certain that's what he is. That's the only explanation why he still has those wings and the tail.) (I guess I'll have to disclose that to them sooner than later.) (There aren't many Walking Dragons families left in the UK… I try not to think about what that can mean for Simon…)

"Yes, I did."

"How?" He insists.

"I asked the Salisburys!" 

**Simon**

Wait, wait, wait…

People can just... _have_ dragons? Just like that?

How do you raise a dragon?

Where do they find them?

I cannot believe there's an actual dragon out there! I wonder if she _knows_ …

(I didn't mean to, but I did kill a dragon on my first year at Watford…) (I almost killed another one the year Baz and I got together) (Baz floating over the moat is still one of my favourite memories!)

I come closer to the window, watching the dragon flying by. 

She's beautiful! And so very different from the one that the Humdrum sent on our eighth year! 

This one is more on the green shade, kind of like moss. Her scales shimmer in the sunlight. The head is also quite different. Longer, more elegant and she has horn like protrusions on each side. It's kind of weird, but I don't feel threatened or afraid of this particular dragon… for whatever reason.

It's almost like… I need to get closer to her!

I press my hand against the glass and it's like she knows!

She stops circling the building and approaches the window. I'm still not scared…

She hovers. I watch. 

"Simon? What are you doing?" I hear Baz questioning me. He's curious, watching me watch the still approaching dragon. I don't look back at him. I'm mesmerized by the creature coming so close her snout almost touches the glass. 

"Leave him…" And this time I recognize his aunt's voice. There's something odd about her tone. She's never this gentle. (Or maybe just never in front of me, so far…) It's like she's waiting also. For what, I'm not sure.

There's a moment when the dragon finally touches the window, on the place my hand is, and even through the glass separating us I feel a wave of calm and… recognition? It's weird!

There's something so strange but awkwardly familiar about this…

All I know is that the dragon in front of me somehow _knows me_! Of that I'm sure!

It's really fucking weird! But it's also another level of awesome!

I wonder what it would feel to fly with her? Could I even keep up with her speed?

"She's amazing!" I finally say, looking at the rest of them. (They're all looking at me with various levels of surprise in their faces. But Fiona Pitch? There's not a bit of surprise on _her_ face! If anything, she has the expression of someone whose point has just been proven!

"Her name is Snowdrop." She says, like talking about dragons was our mutual hobby.

I can't help to snort. "Snowdrop? She's… well, green! There's nothing snow related about her!"

"There's nothing snow related about you either, yet here we are!" She doesn't miss a beat. I can see with whom Baz learned to be sharp tongued! "But you'll have to satisfy your curiosity with Lady Salisbury, since it was her daughter that named the dragon."

Penny's mum stiffens at that. I need to remind myself to ask Penny if she knows what that was about! But right now I'm a bit more curious about the dragon…

"She belongs to them? They actually keep dragons as pets?" I ask. Baz's aunt shakes her head at me.

"No. You don't _own_ dragons. You make a connection with them."

"Just like in _Eragon_?" Penny asks. 

"Paolini _is_ a mage, if you didn't know." Fiona Pitch informs us, and even Baz looks genuinely surprised by that! "But I didn't come here to discuss dragons and literature. I actually have something extremely important to tell you." She waves her finger between the three of us. "I know of a way to summon the sword of mages!"

"But I don't have magic anymore!" I startle. I've tried. Baz tried. Even Penny tried! They recited the spell but it wouldn't come…

"You might have been the Heir of the Mage." She smirks at me before turning to Baz. Her next words are to him.

"But, _you_ are the Heir of the Pitch house!"

**Baz**

What has the fact that I'm the heir of the House of Pitch got anything to do with this?

How is that supposed to help?

Fiona can read the puzzlement in my expression. She rests her hand in my shoulder .

"Baz, the sword belonged to our family! It was entrusted to the first Great Mage from our House. It's been passed onto the care of each following Mage for centuries… until now."

"Why am I being told this just now?" I almost demand. This type of information would have been useful a long time ago! How many more secrets has she been keeping from me?

"You have to believe me when I say that I didn't know either. Only a couple of days ago did I come across all of this. With was within the books and documents your mother had in this office that the Mage had kept hidden."

"Your aunt is telling you the truth, Basilton." The Headmistress tells me. Her expression is one of understanding. She can see I'm agitated by it all and she's aware why. 

Even after bringing justice for my mother, anything relating to her still feels like an open wound.

"There was so many items confiscated in the raids to be inventoried and returned to their rightful owners, that I took me this long to come across your mother's remaining belongings. I returned them as soon as I could."

Fiona stares at me. She's unwavering like that. "Baz, I think this was the kind of knowledge your mother was supposed to pass to you and only you!"

"I know nothing about sword fighting…" I remind her. I really don't know my way around a sword… never cared about it.

"I'm aware." She smiles. "But your boyfriend does!"

Headmistress Bunce sighs at almost the same time that Simon tries to smother a cheer.

If I had to take a guess on who could convince the Headmistress that Simon should be allowed to fight, I would never in a million years have put my money on Fiona!

**Simon**

Fiona Pitch is my new hero!

**Baz**

"What do I need to do?"

Simon keeps his eyes on me as I ask Fiona. I may not have a way to give him his magic back, (Penny and I read every single book we could get our hands on that could have helped!) (We found nothing.) but I can give him this! I can return the sword to him. He's deadly with a blade on his hands! He has no need for magic to fight like that!

"It's not a complicated spell. You need to reach your hand towards Simon, to the side the sword used to appear for him." Fiona explains. " Can you visualise the sword? That always helps."

"I've seen it plenty…"

"Right… well, keep its image on your head. You don't need your wand for this. Now repeat the sentence: _To the blood that forged you, return now and forever!_ "

Simon comes closer to me, giving me his right side. He nods with a confident smile. I recall the image of the sword. The details of blade. The hilt, adorned with wings (They're falcon wings! Why did I not notice it before?) and a red gem in the middle. Red like fire. Red, like the colour of the House of Pitch!

I repeat the summoning spell with full intent.

"To the blood that forged you, return now and forever!"

There's a warm tingling sensation rushing through my arm and suddenly, the sword just materializes in my hand!

"Wicked!" I hear Simon amazed whisper.

We smile at each other.

I take a good look at the sword in my hand, then I take another look at the faces of the rest of them. Penny looks absolutely delighted! This is also something she's familiar with.

I turn the sword around letting the blade rest on my palms, the hilt facing my wide eyed boyfriend.

He's gazing at it almost reverently. Like a long lost friend. This sword used to be practically an extension of him. But more than that, it's a symbol of the past. When he felt like he had a purpose.

He hasn't felt like that in a while. I want him to!

"It's yours, love. Take it and fight by my side!" 

He removes the sword from my hands carefully. He lets his hand test the weight of it. It's as if he's reconnecting with it, muscle memory taking over. He takes a few steps back waving it around in swift movements. I've seen this before. I used to pretend I didn't watch him practice his form in our bedroom. (He did it to annoy me.) (I found it extremely hot, if I'm being honest!)

"I'm ready!" 

**Penny**

_We_ are ready!

Simon has that old fire in his eyes!

Simon is back!

We are so ready!!!

And this time it's not just me and Simon against all odds!

We're a team now! 

The whole of Watford and the World Of Mages _is ready!_

And we'll take nothing short of a victory!

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The sword actually being a Pitch heirloom came to mind after Inktober with another piece of amazing art by Venessa Kelley, depicting the crest of House Pitch! (Check @vkelleyart on Tumblr)
> 
> About the Walking Dragons:  
> In my AU, there are 3 types of Dragons.
> 
> The Primordial Ones - Dragons that existed before mankind. They had no need for words to make magic happen, it was all based on will and wishing.
> 
> Walking Dragons - Humans with Dragon blood. descendants from the first dragons to permanently take on the human form to be able to live amongst the regular humans.
> 
> Modern Dragons - Elemental dragons that though connected to the natural elements, cannot perform magic. They bond spiritually with the humans known as Walking Dragons and remain loyal to their clans.


End file.
